The Final Will and Testament of Harry Potter
by Guardianofstarclan
Summary: Harry Potter died defeating Voldemort. When his will and testament is read truths will be revealed, enemies secretly friends, and the mysterious woman Harry married. Contains major Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing (minus Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and the twins), Greedy Ron and Hermione, Good Malfoys


**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to J.K Rowling. This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic I wrote I dont own anything. I hope you like it.**

A sad day had befallen the wizarding world of Britain. Harry Potter, The boy who lived, the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort has given his life to end the reign of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Everyone mourned his passing except a certain red haired family, the Weasleys who were more excited about obtaining the Potter Fortune, along with the Black Family Fortune.

"Come on on mum we are going to be late!" Ron yelled in a impatient voice. Ron only pretended to be his friend for the fame and money that came with being friends with the boy who lived. Molly arrived in the living room followed by Hermione, Ginny, Percy, the weasley twins, Bill, Charlie, and her husband Arthur. They left through the Floo Network to Gringotts.

 ***Gringotts Bank***

Griphook, the account manager of the Potter and Black Family accounts awaited for the arrival of the people in the will. The goblin, who heard from Harry about the theft from his vaults made by the Weasley family and Dumbledore was absolutely furious. If there was one thing goblins hated it was theives. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Weasleys appeared through the floo, Albus appearing behind them which brought upon on a snarl on Griphooks face.

"The Final Will and Testament of Harry James Potter will begin as soon as the others mentioned in the will arrives" the goblin said with a sniding sneer. Which made some of the wizards in the group uneasy.

Dumbledore putting on his grandfatherly mask spoke in a soft and firm tone, "Griphook I assure you everyone in the will are here" he was furious inside wondering who else Harry mentioned in his will.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were hoping for something big, they didnt care that Harry died since they blamed him for always getting them into trouble and putting them in danger since their first year. Hermione only wanted the vast knowledge from the old tomes and books from the Black and Potter libraries, Ron wanted a bunch of money to spend on himself, actually he hoped for a couple million galleons. Fred and George however thought of Harry as their little brother, they stuck by him throughout his whole time in Hogwarts. The two brothers would miss him greatly, he meant more to them than ever considering he also helped them start their buisness. Ginny wanted everything due to her being his girlfriend and fiance due to the illegal marriage contract Dumbledore signed. She was sure she would become the next Lady Potter, she was sure of it completely.

Soon the doors of Gringotts opened to reveal the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, the head of the family, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the Matriarch of the family, and Draco Malfoy, the heir or as Ron calls him a junior death eater. The dark family as many light familes declared them enters the hall of the bank while being tailed by none other than Bellatrix Black formerly Lestrange. Ron Weasley and Hermione, even Albus was shocked to see Bellatrix out of Azkaban.

"Well well look what we have here" Bellatrix cackled. "If it isnt the mudblood granger and her blood traitor husband and family fancy meeting you here" she sneered. Everyone could see the dark witch dressed in the most elegant, beautiful robes meant for a lady of a pureblood house. Narcissa placed her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"They arent worth it sister dear we have a will to hear" Narcissa spoke in a calming tone that seemed to sooth Bellatrix.

"Whats that death eater doing here!?" Ron screamed as he drew his wand only to be disarmed by his older brother Fred.

"Heel Ron dont embarass the family more then you already have in case you have forgotten Bellatrix was declared innocent due to her being under an imperious potion" George growled. He knew Bellatrix was not so bad when you got to know her.

That's right it was during their seventh year when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taken to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa came to Harry begging him to help Bellatrix. At first he refused giving what she had done during her lifetime with Voldemort, but when Narcissa submitted memories and evidence that her sister was forced into a marriage to Rudolphus by her parents. Bellatrix was at one time in love with a Muggleborn by the name of Michael Richardson back in her fourth year. Upon discovery of her love for a Muggleborn her parents along with Rudolphus placed her under the imperious curse, compulsion charms, even imperious potions. It all made sense Bellatrix wasn't in control of herself at all. After setting Bellatrix free from her bindings to Rudolphus and Voldemort, the eldest black sister swore her allegiance to Harry and she then turned spy for him.

After the war ended Bellatrix was given a other trial and thanks to the evidence with the help of the goblins, Bellatrix was found innocent of all crimes that she was forced to commit. Neville eventually forgave her after finding out that Bellatrix hid Neville in a closet away from the other death eaters when they tortured his parents.

"Can we get on with the will already?" Griphook roared as the wizards took their seats. Bellatrix sat next to her sister Narcissa. Lucius and Draco sat on the left side of Bellatrix. The weasleys sat on the left side of the room next to Albus Dumbledore. They werent nervous or anything they just wanted their money already. Dumbledore sighed as he kept calm, he didnt want to cause a scene after all the leader of the light must be dignified and properly behaved. Although he didnt count for the arrival of the Malfoys with Bellatrix Black. He was soon interrupted in his thoughts by Griphook who touched a crystal ball as an apparition of Harry Potter appeared.

 **I Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFay be of sound, mind, and body declare this my final will and testament**

 **To Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora I leave you both 1,000,000 galleons each along with the Black family summer home in Wales, plus you are both reinstated into the Black Family. I also welcome** **Ted Tonks as a blood brother and family member of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

 **To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy I leave you both The Potter Chateau in France, I know how much you love that place so I'm leaving that to you. I thank you for the sacrifice you both made being a spy for the light. It must have really been hard on you, I thank you for everything, and for helping me against Voldemort I couldn't have done it without your help. I also leave you 600,000 Galleons.**

Lucius and Narcissa did in fact turn spy for the light after graduating Hogwarts. They were secretly close friends with James and Lily Potter, and they were named Harry's second Godparents. Life as a spy was hard for them since infiltrating the death eaters ranks. Harry didn't find out about that till that day in the Ministry of Magic when he went to retrieve the prophecy.

Dumbledore was shocked that the Malfoy family were spies, and working for Harry no less. The weasley family were the same way although Ron being arrogant prat he was didn't believe it for a single second.

 **Next to Arthur Weasley, you were the closest person to a father I ever had. You've been there for me whenever I was down and I greatly appreciate it. Now I know you don't accept charity but please accept this as a gift from me. I hearby leave Arthur Weasley the sum of 200,000,000 Galleons that will be transferred from the Emrys Vault to the Weasley Family Vault. You deserve it dad I love you.**

Arthur Weasley wiped a few tears from his eyes, Harry was always a kind hearted boy who he saw as his seventh son. True he didn't like to accept charity from others, but he couldn't refuse the donation as he knew that Harry who was as stubborn as Lily Potter wouldn't take no for an answer. The other Weasleys as you can guess, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Percy, and Hermione were drooling at the mere amount of money that Harry left the family. They couldnt wait to spend the money on themselves.

 **Furthermore Arthur Weasley you will be the only one who will have full authority over the money in the family vault, if any of your family members wish to access the Vault they will need your permission, but your permission must be given not forced by compulsion charms or the imperious curse or any kind of mind control. Also I leave the Weasley family the Potter Manor in Scotland.**

'thank you Harry your truly a kind soul' cried Arthur. 'May you rest in peace my son'

 **"To Draco Malfoy I'm sorry i didnt accept your hand of friendship in our first year, I know that was a mistake you were a true friend and I leave the title of Lord Black, as well as the title of Lord Slytherin to you. That includes the remaining fortunes, deeds and properties, take care you cute blonde ferret."**

Draco blushed at the nickname Harry gave him, "damn you Harry you silly romantic" he laughed as a few tears ran down his face.

Lucius and Narcissa couldn't be any more proud of their son, plus Narcissa was pregnant with their second son so they didn't have to worry about the Malfoy name dying out. They knew that Draco will bring honor and prestige to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. They just knew it and they couldnt be more prouder.

Dumbledore was upset very upset that his pawn handed the Black and Slytherin family lordships to a death eater like Draco. Ron was jealous about Draco getting money not to mention two lordship along with it. Hermione was the same way, it was said that the Blacks held the third largest library in Magical Britian. She was downright furious with the loss of knowledge.

"I cant believe that ferret got a lordship its not fair he's a death eater" Ron whined. "If anyone should be getting a lordship its me"

Draco stood up with a snarl, "maybe I am but unlike you I was a true friend to Harry and didnt use him to get fame, fortune, and popularity" He wanted to hex the weasley boy so badly but chose to restrain himself as he sat back down as Ron was so red in the face it matched his hair.

 **"To the greatest pranksters of Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley, I leave you both 200,000 galleons and the potter mansion in Ireland not only that I leave you the sword of Gryffindor and the title of Lord Gryffindor good luck you two Hogwarts needs a lot of laughs since the war is now over"**

Fred and George couldnt believe it they owned 25 percent of Hogwarts. They saluted Harry and spoke in their twin talk, "we wont let you down little brother"

Molly Weasley thought she could work this to her advantage. With the Gryffindor lordship, along with the Potter Lordship she would become one of the most powerful and influental people in the world. All she had to do was convince the twins to surrender the title to her. Plus with the money that the Potter brat left her husband she'll have to really convince Arthur to hand full control of the money over to her.

 **"To my best friends, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood you both always had my back since the Tri-Wizard Tournament in my fourth year even when I dealt with being called a cheat a lot but other than that I leave you both 100,000 galleons along with my map, my cloak, and my firebolt plus I give and bestow upon Neville Longbottom the title of Lord Emrys and to Luna Lovegood Lady LeFay. I also hearby transfer ownership of Merlin and Morgana's vaults to them immediatly.**

Neville laughed even though he was crying. Harry always tried to prove to him that he was worth something and frankly he still has a hard time believing it. But over the years he's come to understand that strength and power doesn't come from the level of your magic, no it comes with from the power of the heart. Luna placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder to comfort him. She loved her husband dearly, he was an oddball much like herself and he and Harry were her first and closest friends. Another thing is that unknown to anyone Luna was the last descendant of Morgana LeFay through her mother's side of the family. She kept her heritage a secret knowing what Dumbledore would do if he found out.

 **To Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt. I leave all of you nothing but a one way ticket straight to Hell. Ron and Hermione I know that Albus paid you to be my friends with money from my vault. Molly Weasley, once i thought you were a mother to me, but hearing that you did this for money is low even for you. Percy Weasley i never thought you would do something like this, but you have. You were my favorite out of the Weasley brothers but like your mother and youngest siblings you betrayed me for money. To Ginny Weasley, get over your infatuation with me, I will never marry you alright, you were like a sister to me. Besides my heart belongs to another. Finally Albus Dumbledore all I can say is, go hump a goat.**

Arthur Weasley, his sons Bill, Charlie, and the weasley twins couldnt believe their ears at what they were told. Dumbledore and his weasley followers, along with Hermione couldnt believe what they heard. Ron was most angry, he thought after putting up with Harry for seven years, going on crazy adventures, and facing off against Voldemort he would deserve some money from Harry.

"Wait a minute we deserve money for taking care of that attention seeking brat" Ron screamed. "After all the dangers he put us through we deserve some compensation."I agree" said Hermione in her superior im better than you voice.

Bellatrix sneered, "filthy mudblood to steal from a pureblood as if you couldnt sink any lower" She may have been insane while in Azkaban but she wasnt stupid enough to steal from an ancient and noble house or any pureblood.

"Shut up you filthy snake skank" Ron growled as he glared at the former death eater. The weasley twins facepalmed at their brothers stupidity, even they knew to never insult Bellatrix. She may be scary at times but when she is pissed off its a whole new story. Fred sighed as he knew he would soon be short one little brother. George could sense what his twin was thinking but couldnt help but agree. Bellatrix was seething with rage, you could see it on her face. Not only was she known for being a great duelist, she was known for her great firery temper that frightened even Dumbledore. She quickly drew her wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Stupid filthy puny wizard" she roared with great rage that made everyone flinch. "You dare insult me well come closer and say it to my face come on come on" she smirked darkly.

Ron Weasley shuddered as the killer intent raged off of Bellatrix as he quickly sat back down. Bellatrix placed her wand back inside her cloak as she sighed softly and sat back down to continue hearing Harry's will reading. Dumbledore was worried this was not how things were supposed to happen he was supposed to get the power that came with the lordships Harry obtained.

 **To Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, I am truly sorry for what you had to go through in school thanks to my father and godfather. I am also sorry for giving you a hard time in school. I found about you being spy after you gave me your memories, you suffered and went through so much, a lot worse than what I went through. I hearby name Snape in honor of his sacrifice a full fledged Potter and proud member of my family.**

Within the Potter Vault on the family tapestry a branch formed near Harry's name as it showed a picture of Severus Snape, however the name under his picture read " **Severus Tobias Potter nee Snape-Prince"**. Severus was welcomed as a full fledged and full blooded member of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

 **"Finally to my loving, beautiful wife Bellatrix Potter nee Black I leave you everything I own including the title of Lady Potter. I love you Bellatrix so much you were my light in the darkness and you made me the happiest man in the world. Plus you gave me the greatest gifts i could ever ask for, your love and our beautiful soon to be born son, Sirius Merlin Potter Black. You two are my whole world take good care of our pup Bella I love you."**

 **"This ends the will and testament of Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys-LeFay"**

 **Witnessed by:**

 **Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Andromeda Tonks**

 **Griphook**

Bellatrix cried softly as she rubbed her belly. Tears streamed down her face as she missed her Harry so much. Narcissa took her sisters hand as she gave her a comforting smile. The dark witch smiled back at Narcissa whispering a thank you. The weasleys plus Dumbledore were completely shocked that Harry had married Bellatrix not to mention getting her pregnant. Ginny was angry she lost her man to a death eater and sprung towards Bellatrix.

"You stole my boyfriend you skank" Ginny roared as she charged. Draco, who had quicker reflexes cast a stupefy on the angered Weasley. Draco was seething in a very uncontrollable rage, before Harry died he made him the baby's godfather and he swore alliegence to house Potter. Draco Malfoy swore to protect Bellatrix and his godson, "do not harm my aunt and my unborn godson weasley" Draco screamed as he was about to hex Ginny again.

"ENOUGH! Griphook screamed. "The will reading is over you will all leave immediately, Lord Longbottom, Lady Lovegood, Lord Weasley, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Black-Slytherin, and Lord and Lady Malfoy please come forward to claim your lordships and inheritance." the goblin spoke roughly.

Arthur Weasley was the first to come forward as he signed the parchment as the 200,000,000 Galleons were transferred to the Weasley family vault. Next was Fred and George, but since Fred was the oldest of the twins he recieved the Gryffindor lordship ring and George recieved the Heir ring. Soon Draco recieved the Black and Slytherin family rings, Neville recieved the Emrys lordship ring, and Luna recieved the LeFay Family ring. Finally Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy signed and recieved the Chateau and 600,000 Galleons that they recieved from their godson.

The Weasleys, Granger, and Dumbledore left the bank as they couldnt believe how everything they had planned for had gone down the drain. Their goals to obtain the money, titles, and power from Harry Potter was foiled by the very boy they used to destroy Voldemort. Bellatrix left the bank with the Malfoys by her side as they headed to Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow, but she left knowing her baby boy would grow up in a safe environment.

 **There you go everyone hope you liked my first Harry Potter fanfic, please review I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story.**


End file.
